


Kuron's love story

by Ashery24



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is White Haired!Keith, M/M, Multi, Sligthy Sheith in the second chapet, That is White Haired!Keith with Kuron and regular Keith with Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: A story with my Holy Trinity of ships of Kuron. With Lance, White Haired!Keith and Lotor helping Kuron/Ryou to discover who he is and who he loves.





	1. The Beginning (Kurance/KuronXLance)

**Author's Note:**

> This is experimental, short and unbeta'ed but enjoy my polyamory fic of Kuron. Also I read several fics where Kuron changes his name to Ryou and I jump on the train.

Lance is the beginning.

It is the first to trust him when they discover that he is a clone.

The first to defend him from Keith, Allura and others.

The first to support him in his journey of self-discovery.

The first to help him, dyeing his hair white to differentiate as much as possible from Shiro’s hair.

And the first to help him learn how tied up, teaching him how to made ponytails and braids.

The first to suggest that he need his own name.

The first to pronounce “Ryou” after Kuron decided that was that his name.

The first to kiss him with love, with that unequaled feeling.

Yes, Lance was the beginning of Ryou’s life.


	2. Middle (Kurwheith/RyoAkira/KuronXWhite Haired!Keith)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter with White Haired!Keith. This Keith is from another dimension and with two Keiths he needed a name. I continued with the tendency to use names of Voltron Go:Lion and called him Akira. So I can do RyoAkira without feels -Cries about Devilman Crybaby-

Akira is the middle.

It happens when Ryou are finding his place in the team.

Voltron travels to another dimension (again).

In the new dimension they find Akira.

Akira is Keith.

Well, not exactly.

His name is different.

His hair is white.

He have fangs.

He grew up with Lance, Hunk and Pidge instead of Shiro.

There is the biggest difference.

That makes this Keith more open and innocent.

He talks and cries about how he lost his friends at the hands of Garla because they didn’t know Voltron.

He looks curiously at the relationship that Shiro and Keith have.

He has no prejudice against Ryou for being Shiro’s clone and being his friend.

They adapt and grow together.

Ryou, with the help of Lance and Akira, is discovering who he is every day a little more.

Akira, with the help of Ryou, is adapting to his new dimension, abandoned his as it did not bind anything and wanted to help Voltron and the Coalition.

Both Ryo and Akira grow up together, building that strong bond that Shiro and Keith have but without being Shiro and Keith.

They self-discover and grow and every day is new.

And the story goes on, the middle is narrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit based on that I can’t ship 100% Kureith because I feel guilty for the Sheith (?)


	3. End (Loturon/Ryotor/LotorXKuron)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand the end. Enjoy it.

Lotor is the end.

Lotor was always there, almost all of Ryou’s existence, but there was nothing until the end of the war.

Haggar didn’t exist anymore.

Any influence she had on Ryou had long since disappeared.

Yet Ryou was still orbiting around Lotor like a planet.

Lotor, end of the war.

Those two things meant a future that Ryou hadn’t dared to imagine.

He thought he would be dead before.

Lance and Akira said not to talk like that but it was a war and there are deads.

But everyone lived and the war ended.

And Lotor is there and Ryou orbits around because they are very similar.

And they think similarly and have similar tastes.

In the end everything ends in Lotor.

And in the uniform of a Lotor’s general and fighting at his side to keep the peace Ryou could not be happier.

This is his place. 

He has Lance, Akira and Lotor.

These are his loves.

He has long white hair and a name, tastes and own ideas, different from Shiro’s.

That’s him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuron as general of Lotor is my headcanon for older Kuron UuUr


End file.
